ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgetting Forever
Forgetting Forever '''is the fifth episode of Ben X (By Rex). Summary Weeks after Days of New, Gwen is prepared to move on. But when she's on a quest, with Ben, she realises that Kevin was not worth it. Plot '''Gwen is sitting down on her couch. Suddenly, there's a knock on her door. Gwen: '''It's OPEN! '''Ben opened the door. Ben: Didn't you get my text. We gotta go to Galvan Mark II! Gwen: 'What? How are we supossed to get to there? If you realised; Four weeks ago, our only rider left and is stuck in 2035! 'Ben: '''Be cool, Gwen! Grandpa's taking us. '''Max, Gwen and Ben entered the hall, searching for Azmuth. Max: 'Gwen, Ben! Over here. 'Ben: Let's go, Gwen. Azmuth: 'Ben, you remember Malware? 'Ben: 'That chump I faced when I was 11? Pffh, that Mechamorph was a piece of cake. 'Azmuth: 'Well that "chump" is planning on disinegrating Earth with a beam. 'Ben: 'WHAT?! 'Gwen: 'How did this happen? 'Ben: 'Who cares? We gotta get to him and show him who's boss! 'Gwen: Azmuth, where is he? Azmuth: 'He's on Galvan B, creating his weapon. 'Max: 'What are waiting for; we gotta get to Galvan B! 'Ben: 'Not until I get Master Control; he's probably even stronger than before! 'Azmuth: '''Just, get out. '''On Galvan B, Malware is building a laser beam, heading for Earth. Suddenly, Scorch punched him and threw the machine at him. However, the laser gave Malware the shape of it. Malware: 'Ben Tennyson, what a plesant surprise! 'Scorch: 'Save the chit-chat, Malware. We know what you want to do. 'Gwen: 'Trying to destroy Earth; Over my dead body! 'Malware: Then why don't we made that in reality? Malware shot a laser, heading towards Gwen. Scorch jumped in front of her, absorbing the energy and not feeling a thing. Malware: 'Yes, go and protect your cousin; I'll just destroy you first! 'Scorch: '''Yeahsurewhatever. As if you're a match for the ultimate hero! '''Scorch threw many fireballs at Malware, but he dodged quickly. Malware: 'Ultimate Hero? More like Ultimate Failure! 'Scorch: '''You shut your high-tech mouth! '''Scorch ran towards Malware and kept punching him. Malware: '''Say thanks to your friend Kevin for me, okay? '''Gwen quickly turned around and pushed Scorch, reverting him. Gwen: 'What are you talking about? 'Malware: 'Kevin told me to this, something about destroying the people who he thought were his friends? 'Gwen: 'He wanted to kill us? Kevin Ethan Levin, my boyfriend, wanted to kill us? Now I want to kill him! 'Ben: 'Gwen, calm yourself. Kevin's now a distant memory. He won't be coming back for sometime. 'Malware: '''Now, where were we? Ah, when I just about to DESTROY EARTH! '''Malware shot a beam at Earth, growing each time. Max: 'Ben, go hero and whatnot! 'Ben: '''Give me something like Jetray! '''He slammed the Omnitrix and transformed into Comet, a new alien! Comet: '''Cool! Not Jetray, but cool! '''Comet flew down faster than beam; then went in front of the beam absorbing it's energy. Comet: '''GGGGGGGOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! '''Comet started to look queasy and accidentally made it head for the Sun. Gwen: 'I guess Kevin was totally not worth it. 'Malware: 'NO! The plan is ruined! 'Max: '''Yeah, I'm really happy now. '''He punched Malware into deep space. Malware: '''Mark my words, Tennysons; I will destroy you all! '''THE END. 'Events' *'Gwen decides to forget about Kevin' *'Ben unlocks Comet' *'Malware returns' Characters * Category:Episodes Category:Ben X